The Secret Head Boy
by dramionebitchesx
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl, but there is no Head Boy... or is there? Harry and Ron are off looking for horcruxes and she has nevr felt more alone especially when she starts getting special feelings. please read
1. Chapter 1

It was August 30th when Hermione arrived at Hogwarts. She arrived early so that she could get everything ready and have a chill out day except of course worrying whether she will be Head Girl or not. Not knowing or seeing Harry and Ron over the whole holidays made her worried sick. It was now August 31st and she had to leave her common room to go to the Great Hall.

She walked in feeling lonely and not particularly comfortable being without her two best friends, she just went up to the Gryffindor table and sat by herself not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We shall begin with the sorting of the 1st years." Said Dumbledore in his loud croaky voice.

Hermione didn't listen to the sorting. It was boring and she honestly couldn't stop thinking about where her best friends were.

"Congratulations on your housings young ones. Alright now I would like everyone to give a round of applause to Professor Snape who will be taking the post of DADA." Hermione just growled into thinking her last year will be with Snape. "Now as some of you may have noticed Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are not here. I have sent them on an assignment with our old DADA professor, Mr Remus Lupin…. there is no need to be worried they are in great care." Hermione could finally breathe knowing that her best friends were safe. "Now for the Head Girl position, Miss Hermione Granger has been awarded the Head Girl for Hogwarts this year. Congratulations Miss Granger." Hermione couldn't stop smiling while everyone in the hall was cheering and clapping. "Unfortunately there will be no Head Boy this year as there were no requests. Now off to bed pip pip! Oh and I would like it if Miss Granger could come to my office now!"

Hermione walked to Dumbledore's office and entered with Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing there with a look on their faces which made her feel awkward and quite uncomfortable. She realised someone was sitting in a chair facing the other way, the large black chair turned around facing her. She knew exactly who it was, someone who she thought was dead. Someone who she hated.

"Ughh, you made Granger Head Girl?! Exclaimed Malfoy. Hermione just glared at him in shock. "Yes I most certainly did Mr Malfoy and if you don't like it you can run along to your _faithful_ master and get killed for real this time!" yelled Dumbledore. The room went silent until McGonagall spoke and interrupted the awkward silence.

"Miss Granger as you may think you will have an extra room in in the Heads room as there will Head Boy we have lied and we are sorry for lying but Mr Malfoy here will be sharing rooms with you as we have given him an invisibility cloak to use for patrol duties." McGonagall stated.

"What! Are you serious? I have to share a room with …. _him!"_ yelled Hermione as she turned to look at him with a smirk creeping up on his face, she cringed while thinking of sharing a room with just him.

"im fine with this as long as she doesn't annoy me or tell anyone where I am or that Im here." said Malfoy as calm as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay we are having rules here and I don't care what you say. Rule 1: you aren't allowed to bring any of your friends into the common room while I'm here, and I'm always here so I guess you can't bring your little Gryffindor friends in here."

"it's not like I actually have friends" mumbled Hermione under her breath but loud enough that Draco could hear.

"what was that Granger? You have no friends. Doesn't surprise me really. Probably scared Potter and the Weasel off from your little crushes." Smirked Malfoy knowing he was getting on her nerves. "but anyway Rule 2: don't even come near my room without permission and Rule 3: I can have the bathroom to myself whenever I want! Is that clear?"

"yeah whatever and the same goes to you in fact don't even come near me ever!" she said while storming off with all her things.

"we will see Granger; we will see"

A week after Malfoy moved in with Granger things were not going by plan.

"Get out of my way Malfoy before I hex you! She yelled quite loud it put Malfoy is shock. "Ha, how are you going to hex me without this?" he said while twirling her wand in his hand with his infamous smirk. "Wha- How did you get that I just had it in my hand." She said in confusion "look….. I don't know why you are trying to keep me here but I really have to go so may I please have my wand back?" "whatever Granger, I'm just sick of you around me. Just leave already!" he said as he threw her wand at her.

She went to Dumbledore's office hoping he wasn't busy, she walked up the stairs to the office to find Dumbledore waiting for her. "Good afternoon Miss Granger, how was your morning?" asked Dumbledore innocently "umm it was fine but would be able to talk to you about some important things right now if you're not busy?" she looked quite sad "of course I will, ask away my dear child." He said with a small smile. "sir, I would like to know what has happened to Harry and Ron? And what assignment were you talking about with our old Professor?" she said that all in one breath "well first of all I'm sure you know about horcruxes and that Voldemort has put his soul into 7 of them?" she gave a small nod to tell him she knew about that. "well of course you do, you're the brightest with of your age!" he said with a small chuckle. "thank you sir but please don't tell me that you have sent the boys off looking for them have you?" "yes I have, but there will be no need to worry I can assure you the boys are under super care but Professor lupin and the rest of the order." "okay well as long as I know they are safe; I can't put myself into thinking I could have done something to save them. Oh merlin why am I thinking that they are smart and they can do it I'm sure!" the old man gave her an assuring look and greeted her out the door. "thank you so much sir I appreciate it." "no worries dear child no worries at all." With a small smile he sent her off.

She went to the library where no one would be able to find her. She sat in the back corner and cried, Merlin she didn't even know why she was crying over just missing Harry and Ron. _'it's not like they are going to be gone forever. Merlin Hermione pull yourself together.'_ She couldn't stop thinking of all the possibilities that could happen to them. She wiped her tears off and walked back to her room, she tried to sneak in without Malfoy knowing she was there because she didn't to argue with him. She walked in her room when she saw Malfoy sitting on her bed looking all happy and arrogant.

"what is wrong with you?! Have you forgotten our deal you stay out of my room I stay out of yours!? God Malfoy just get out!" There was silence after that when she began to feel her eyes itching with tears forming. "Wow, I guess it's that time of the month again, ay Granger?" with again a smirk of pure evil. "just leave!" "yeah yeah whatever"

Draco just laid there thinking. ' _Merlin her room smelt so soothing and warm. The smell it was like strawberries and vanilla, fuck she smelt like that! Her it… its Granger.'_ He sat up in his 4 poster bed and punched the wall, he couldn't help it. It's always been her. "for fucks sake I don't even have a wand" there was blood pouring out of his knuckles, he didn't know what to do but wipe it on his bed sheets. The blood was coming out fast and then it began to calm down and stop but his sheets were drenched in his own blood. He didn't care about the sheets at the moment he just couldn't get his mind off Granger.

That night Hermione was unable to sleep she couldn't stop thinking about Harry and Ron. She heard little knocks on her window she jumped up to see that is was 3:40am and Hedwig hitting her beak on the window. She was holding a letter. She brought Hedwig into her room and into the warmth. Hermione gave her a small bowl of water and a few crackers to nibble on. She read the letter and began to tear up again.

 _Our dearest Hermione,_

 _We are incredibly sorry that we haven't written to you at all this past summer and during school. I would believe that Dumbledore has spoken to you. Anyway we can't say much incase this falls in the hands of someone that isn't you, but we would just like to tell you we are safe and please don't worry about us. I will owl you as soon as we find another one. Again we are so sorry and we miss you dearly._

 _We love you,_

 _-H &R_

Tears were now rolling down her face but she couldn't help but smile. She folded up the note and put in in a little pink box that had a key. She lied down in bed and finally fell asleep.

 **Hi, thank you to the people who have started reading I'm very thankful so thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: definitely not me! Our queen JK does though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again I'm so sorry this isn't very good and the chapters aren't long but I'm only in 8** **th** **grade and have a lot of school work to catch up on. Btw this is my first fanfiction ive ever written so bear with me please.**

Classes had finished for the day and she was exhausted so she went back to her room. She again tried to sneak in again so Malfoy wouldn't hear her come in.

' _for heaven's sake, I shouldn't have to sneak in my own room'_ she thought still being as quiet as she can until she heard crying and she sure as hell wanted to see what that was about.

She put all her bag and all her books down beside her bed and walked through the bathroom that separates Draco's room from hers. She noticed the door was unlocked so she walked in just enough that Draco couldn't see her.

"Malfoy? She whispered "Are you okay? I can hear you crying."

As soon as he heard her he jumped, he was sitting in the corner wiping his tears off as quickly as possible. "What the fuck are you doing in here Granger? This is _my_ room, do you not remember the rules?.. Leave!" he pointed to the door while looking very angry.

"I'm just trying to he- "she was cut off by him. "You trying to do what? What are you trying to do Granger? I'm sick you thinking you know everything and maybe you should mind your own business for once. I don't need you here, so leave!" he again pointed at the door with an extreme murderous face. She ran out quickly so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was. She only tried to help, as much as she hated him she didn't like seeing people upset.

' _Honestly I'm not even going to try with him anymore. He is an arrogant bastard!'_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day she received an owl by Ginny she opened it saying:

 _Hermione,_

 _Luna and I have noticed you have been acting strangely, and we would like it if you come to Hogsmeade today at 12 we are going to have a few Butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks. We would love it if you came. XOXO_

– _Ginny and Luna_

 _PS: Sorry for the late notice. Hope to see you there._

She laid in bed while reading it she didn't really want to go but she had to. Her friends were suspecting things. She got up and had a shower and got into a lovely pair of black jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with a jacket that had flowers covered in it. She brushed her hair so they fell into long curls. She packed her bags and left while slamming her door.

' _what the fuck is wrong with her? She can't go around slamming doors!'_ he said while losing concentration on writing his letter. ' _Okay I'm finally_ done' he read the letter to himself again making sure it was fine.

 _Dear mother,_

 _I hear you are in St. Mungos hospital from something our master has done to you. I do hope you are alright and will come to visit you as soon as I can. And mother can you please not tell anyone I'm alive. I would appreciate that._

 _DM_

"okay that sound fine I guess" he told himself aloud. He gave the letter to a neat feathered brown owl and watched it fly off….. ' _God why did she have to see my cry. Malfoys don't cry.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ginny! Luna! It's so good to see you, I've missed you guys so much!" she yelled while Ginny was already running up to her and hugging her as tightly as possible.

"Merlin Ginny, we would like to breathe now." Said Luna with a small chuckle. They all smiled at each other and walked into The Three Broomsticks.

"You guys find a table and I'll go order, yous all just want Butterbeer right?" asked Ginny while still staring at Hermione. Both Hermione and Luna nodded to show that they all wanted Butterbeer. "okay I'll be right back." She said while walking off.

Hermione checked to see that Ginny was far away enough that she couldn't hear what she was going to ask Luna.

"Hey Luna what's up with Ginny?" she asked quite uncomfortably.

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"She has been really jumpy and she wouldn't stop staring at me before, I'm a bit worried."

"Oh Hermione she is just so happy to see you smiling and actually aware of everything that's going on. Merlin Hermione we have all been worried about you!" she said simply in her sweet tone. Hermione didn't know what to say. Ginny had just come to the table when Hermione said something.

"I don't really understand Luna"

"Wait guys, what are you talking about? What don't you understand?" Ginny asked in confusion. Hermione didn't know whether to ask her or not. She was so confused.

"Umm…. Gin, why are you so jumpy to see me? I feel a bit uncomfortable!" she said while stirring her Butterbeer.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, truly I am, but you have been acting very strange lately." There was a long pause when Luna gave Ginny a look that Hermione could easily tell, they were hiding something. "It's just we never see you anymore, you never come to breakfast or lunch and I only rarely see you in dinner but you never talk to me and I'm getting worried." Luna nodded at Ginny's words but she wasn't finished speaking. "Hermione I want you to listen to me now! We will always be here for you whenever you need. Harry and Ron will always be here for you. Please Hermione, please stop hiding away. Today is the first day in who knows how long that I have seen you truly happy and it makes me happy knowing that you are to. We love you and we want the best for you always Hermione." She said that all so emotionally.

Hermione was on the verge of tears; she couldn't let them seeing her cry so she ran out all she could manage to say was "I'm sorry" she ran out crying while Ginny and Luna tried once again to reach out to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around 6:30pm when she left the library, she hadn't realised she missed dinner so she just went back to her room when she ran into someone, she looked up and no one was there, until it started grabbing her and dragging her to the Head rooms. Once they were inside she starting yelling, "Who the hell are you? Let me go!"

"Granger would you shut up!" Draco yelled as he took off the invisibility cloak. "I was going to go and do my Heads duties."

"well maybe you should watch where you are going because no one can know you're here."

"I think I know that Granger but if you will excuse me I'm going to go and do what I came back to do." He said while walking out and slamming the door.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to conjure up her own meal.

A few hours had passed when Malfoy came back, and she wanted to talk to him.

"Malfoy, can I come in please?" she said softly while knocking on his door.

"No Granger, don't you remember our deal we don't go near each other." He said quite nicely. She was shocked, she was sure he was going to yell at her.

"Whatever!" she said walking off to her own room.

She climbed into bed but she found it hard to sleep. As she laid in her bed for what seemed like days she felt guilty and couldn't stop thinking about what happened today with Ginny and Luna so she got out of bed and went to her desk that was in the corner of her pretty room and started writing a letter.

 _Ginny & Luna,_

 _I'm so incredibly sorry that I stormed out on you guys today. It's because I miss Harry and Ron aren't here and I'm feeling so alone right now, I will seriously take you up on that offer. Thank you so much guys I mean it. I do hope you can forgive me!_

 _I love you guys!_

 _-Hermione_

 _PS….. sorry it's so late._

She thought about sending it now but she couldn't be out of bed to go to the owlery.

"Malfoy are you awake!" she said loud enough that anyone inside could hear.

He opened the door looking dreadful, its looks like he hasn't slept in days. "what do you want?"

"i…. I was wondering…

"stop stuttering and tell me what you want I'm trying to get sleep here!"

"Uh sorry but I was wondering if I could borrow your invisibility cloak?" she asked quietly

"and why would you want it now, its 2:30 in the bloody morning Granger!" she could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Umm I need to get to the owlery, I have an important letter to send."

"wow Granger never picked you the type." He said with a smirk.

"the type for what exactly Malfoy?!" now he could tell she was getting angry. He just stood there leaning against the door way saying nothing but smirking.

"Om my god Malfoy I don't have all night. Can I just please use your invisibility cloak for tonight and I promise I'll take care of it." She gave him puppy eyes even though she was angry.

' _she looks so beautiful like that…. God Draco get her out of your head!'_

"Fine, I usually don't let filthy mudbloods touch my things but you won't leave me alone so I may as well give it to you. Oh and if you break it or lose it I will kill you. He said smiling at the last words he said and he finally got his cloak and handed it to Hermione.

"thank you Malfoy."

"yeah yeah whatever."

He watched her run off excitedly out of the room, when he heard the door shut he went back into his room thinking about what he had just called her. _'oh my god draco stop doing this, she is a mudblood after all.'_ He rolled his eyes and just laid on his bed looking at the bewitched sky he had made in which he learnt and read about in Hogwarts: a history.

She had come back about 10 mintues later not looking very well. She knocked on his door ready to get a lecture on getting dirt on it or something but he didn't answer so she left it on a little table next to the bathroom sink. She then went to sleep relieved feeling.

She woke with another bird at her window and thought about just ignoring it cause she wanted more sleep but she then remembered that she sent one to ginny last night and immediately jumped out of bed and went to get the letter she sent.

It read:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I was already awake when you sent the letter I couldn't stop thinking about how bad I felt after our lunch in Hogsmeade. I thought I would just send you my letter in the morning because it was late and I thought you would be asleep. Anyways I'm sorry for being so paranoid and annoying we just want the best for you. I'm glad you're okay now Mione I really am._

 _With love._

 _-Gin_

She smiled at the letter and got up to get really for class. Once she left for breakfast she was in a happy mood. Once she got there everyone was running up to her and hugging her they seemed so happy to see her.

Once breakfast lunch and all classes were finished she went back to her room as she was feeling very exhausted. When she got to her room she found a note on her bed and it was marked 'I love you! - RW' she knew immediately who it was, Ron, she began to tear up and refused to let tears fall down her cheeks. She ran out of her room when a portrait guarding Dumbledore's office was stopping her.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" she exclaimed.

The door swung open as she walked in until she saw what was going on in his office at that moment. Tears were now strolling freely down her cheek. She was so shocked at why she wasn't told to be there.


End file.
